true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PrincessTwillight19/Important Message
Greetings to all the active users and contributors of The Great Villains Wiki site. I have talked to my partner / boyfriend HuxRen123 about this fantastic website dozens of times and he told me what it is all about, and he said that he needs help with the site management issue. Therefore, I have decided with him to help a little. It's a great honor to be an admin on a brand new site with it's own idea; to give a villain his most trustworthy and true biography and facts instead of letting dozens of contributors edit the same page until the facts are not true anymore and to give them a whole new perspective, not just originate from another site. I am honestly proud to be his partner on this site. Therefore, I have decided to add a few more rules to this site.. Blockages Whoever does not stick to the rules will be blocked and of course, I believe that a punishment should fit it's crimes. These are the blockage lists of this site and it includes the amount of time for each mischievous act on this site committed by it's users.. *Messinng with Total Darkness templates and villains - Each act of vandalizing or messing a Totally Dark category villain or messing with the Approved and Disapproved templates will ruin the original idea of this site and therefore the amount of time a person who does this shall be blocked for is between 1-4 months. *Copycatting other wiki sites - As part of this site's idea and original theme, it is totally forbidden to copycat from other sites such as The Villains Wiki or The Antagonists Wiki. We are an original, trustworthy site and whoever shall copycat pages from another site shall be blocked for at least 3 months. *Bullying and spamming - This is totally forbidden as well. Our site is supposed to be the friendliest environment for it's users and there is no bullying allowed here. Spamming is forbidden as well because it might also hurt other users in any way that is possible. Whoever shall commit these acts shall be blocked for at least 2 months and is likely to get blocked for a very long period of time. *Vandalism and misinformation - This will hurt the features and originality of this site. Therefore, a person who shall vandalize or misinform about a villain once too often shall be blocked for 2 weeks to 4 months. *Hacking - Hackers shall be blocked for at least 2 months. *Arguing with admins - In the meanwhile there are 3 admins on this site. Me and HuxRen123 are partners and we manage the site so it will be safe for it's users. Other than that, Rexluthorl is also an admin and he also deserves respect for participating in this wonderful, creative and original site. Arguing with the admins shall result in a blockage of at least 1 month and users who aggravate the admins to much are very likely to be blocked for a long period of time. *Other reasons which are not listed are to be considered by me and HuxRen123 If someone breaks the rules, you have the right to report If you see someone else disturbing you or breaking the site's houserules, it's suggested that you discuss this matter with me or with HuxRen123. Taking matters into your own hands might result in a "bullying blockage" or in some other consequence, and it will not be accepted at all. The more edits, the more prizes From now on there will be edit points which each user holds for his trust, his edits and his loyalty to the following rules of the site and the one who behaves the most and contributes the most.. gets the most. Users who will modify the edit points for himself, another user or even with an in order to cheat his way to the top will be blocked for at least a month. Stay notified Just to make sure that you understand and that there is no excuse at all for misbehaviour on this site, I ask all users and contributors to stay notified to their message wall. Therefore, whoever shall answer to the admins' requests or to every other notice which he receives from this wiki and it's users and admins shall receive more edit points. This is really important because the site's notifications may be very important for everyone. Thankyou very much and remember. I am here for everyone and The Great Villains Wiki is here for all of it's users to share and contribute as much as possible (: Category:Blog posts